spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
"Choose your Path" Stories
Welcome to the "Choose your Path" Stories page! Basically, this page is dedicated to interactive stories where other people can choose actions for the main characters to do, and the story will progress based on the choices other people make. Anyone is allowed to add to this page, but here's how this page works: You first create a section for your own story, and the section name must have the name of the story, who made it, and its status (Ongoing, Finished, or Inactive). You start your story by giving a brief introduction to the main character(s) and their current goals. Then, describe what scenario they are on, and say all the choices for what the main character(s) can do in the scenario you described. How do people get to choose a action, you may ask? In the comments. Take the first person to choose something's choice, and continue the story based on the action of that choice. Here's a example so you know how one of these Choose your Path stories is supposed to look like. Example Story - Made by A Flat Cat - Status: Ongoing/Finished/Inactive (change the status accordingly) In this story, you control Cantaloupe (creative name, i know), a Melon boi who is looking for his Leggy friend, Fluffy. Spinnyboi, Cheesetiger, Candlecroc and Leggy news networks have been reporting on various trends going missing, and Fluffy is one of them. Cantaloupe is currently on the last location where Fluffy was seen: Mt. Shiveer. What shall he do? A) Explore Mt. Shiveer and see if there's anything suspicious B) Stop by the Hot Cocoa Hut to get some Hot Cocoa C) (insert another option here) D) (insert another option here) (let's pretend a user commented that they were picking option A. the A option became bold because it was chosen option.) Cantaloupe walked around Mt. Shiveer, and found a Binary boi hopping on the ice in a attempt to break it, along with a bunch of clones of itself. The ice looked like it was gonna break at any moment. What will Cantaloupe do now? A) Interact with the Binary boiz B) Ignore the Binary boiz and keep exploring Mt. Shiveer C) Join them on attempting to break the ice (now let's pretend another user commented that they were picking option A) Cantaloupe didn't know binary, but he happened to have a text-to-binary translator with him just in case he ever stumbled upon a binary boi in real life. "What are you doing?" Cantaloupe typed into the translator. A few seconds later, the translator printed a paper with "''01010111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00111111" written in it. ''Cantaloupe walked up to one of the Binary boiz, and repeated what was written in the paper. ".. .----. -- / ... --- .-. .-. -.-- --..-- / .-- .... .- - / -.. .. -.. / -.-- --- ..- / .--- ..- ... - / ... .- -.-- ..--.." All of the binary boiz said at once. Cantaloupe was startled after hearing Morse Code coming out of a Binary boi. One of the binary boiz got startled with Cantaloupe's reaction to it speaking Morse Code, so its fur colors suddenly became the same of a ransomware boi, and the wires on its back disappeared. The binary boi clones also became ransomware boiz all of a sudden. Cantaloupe looked even more surprised at how the "Binary boi" turned out to be a Ransomware boi. The ransomware boi felt like it was in danger, so it spit a string of malicious code at Cantaloupe. Right before he got hit by the code, he dodged it. What should Cantaloupe do now? A) Taunt the ransomware boi to make it attack again B) Run away and go somewhere else for now C) Run away and keep exploring once far enough from the Ransomware boi D) Fight back (this is just a example story so you see how these stories work.) Rules Before we get to the stories, let's go over some rules. # Only 3 stories can have the Ongoing status at the same time. # Newer stories go below the older ones that are on top. # Only the first person to choose something's choice will be valid. Anyone else's choices must be ignored. The only exception to this rule is if the first person to choose something is blacklisted from participating on this page. # A single person controlling a entire story isn't very fun, so after someone chooses a action in a story, they must wait for the part after the one based in their action in order to choose something again. # Don't troll, that'll get you blacklisted from this page. # You can finish a story whenever you feel like it has gone on long enough, but a story must go on for at least 3 parts (or questions, whatever you want to call them) before ending. # This page isn't meant for joke stories, so don't add them. Any joke stories that are added to this page will be deleted. # Unless there is only one ongoing story, if you're choosing a option you must state what story you're choosing for, in order to avoid confusion. # Your stories must be related to spinnyboiz somehow. The main character doesn't need to be one. Heck, the story doesn't even need to be spinnyboi themed. It needs to have at least two minor characters that are spinnyboiz though. # If possible, describe a reasoning to why you're choosing a option. # Finally, all wiki rules apply. This means no NSFW, no major swear words, no alt accounts creating stories (alt accounts participating in stories are fine), etc. Breaking most of these rules will either result in your story getting suspended/deleted, you getting blacklisted from creating stories, you getting blacklisted from participating on stories, or both of the latter two. The Evil Dragon Boi - Made by A Flat Cat - Status: Ongoing In this story, you control Flame, who is a male Dragon boi, and his partner, Flow, who is a female Water boi. Flame has hijacked 2660 Puppet boiz with a single computer, and modified them to hypnotize not just boiz, but all Jammers they stumble upon. And the hypnotizing makes them obey all of Flame and Flow's orders. The only exceptions to who the Puppet boiz will hypnotize are Flow, and of course, Flame. Flame is preparing to release the Puppet boiz all over Jamaa via a plane, but there's a problem he just noticed: Two of the puppet boiz are glitching, and are attempting to hypnotize Flow. Flow is not affected at all by the Puppet boiz' attempts at hypnotizing her, but normally, Puppet boiz would not try to hypnotize Flame or Flow, so this means there's something wrong with the puppet boiz. What should Flame do? A) Plug them into the computer used to hijack and modify all the puppet boiz, and check for errors in the coding B) Discard them C) Ignore them, what's the big deal if two of them are glitched? Flame grabbed the glitched Puppet boiz, plugged a cable on both of them, and plugged that cable into the computer. He then checked if there were any errors in either of the puppet boi's coding. He found a error in one of the puppet boiz, and quickly fixed it. He checked the other one, but for some reason, there doesn't seem to be any errors in the other puppet boi's coding. "Huh, that's weird. Maybe it's a pixel boi or something, i'm gonna check." Flame thought. '' ''He ran a program that checks for malware boiz, pixel boiz, or binary boiz in software, and surprise surprise, Flame found a pixel boi. Flame used the software to kill the pixel boi, and once the software was done killing it, Flame unplugged the puppet boiz from his computer. "Hey, uh, Flame..." A voice said. It was the pilot of the plane, Goldcoin. "What?" Flame answered. "Can i take a break to get some coffee? I'm exhausted after driving for so long." Goldcoin said. What should Flame say? A) "Sure, but make sure to land the plane somewhere first." B) "Sure, but make sure the plane is in autopilot mode first." C) "No, you can take a break later." D) "No, you can take a break when we arrive in Jamaa." E) "No, but i'll bring you the coffee." "No, but i'll bring you the coffee." Flame said. "Alright, i'll wait." Goldcoin calmly replied, and got back to piloting the plane. Flame walked over to the coffee machine that was on the right side of the plane, put some coffee beans in, and the machine made some espresso. Flame added cream and a small amount of sugar to the espresso, poured it on a mug, and just like that, Flame made coffee the way Goldcoin likes it. "Here's your coffee." Flame handed the mug over to Goldcoin. "Thanks." Goldcoin said before sipping on the coffee. Now that Goldcoin is drinking his coffee, there doesn't seem to be anything else to do. Flow is putting parachutes on the puppet boiz so they don't break when landing, but it doesn't look like she needs any help. All the puppet boiz are turned on, and they are not trying to hypnotize anyone in the plane or doing anything they shouldn't do normally, meaning they're probably not broken. Almost everything is ready, Flow just needs to set up the parachutes on the puppet boiz, and Goldcoin just needs to arrive on Jamaa. For now, Flame just has to wait. What should Flame do to pass the time? A) Code a game on his computer just for fun B) Take a nap C) Create a pixel boi Flame decided to code a pixel boi. He opened his coding program, and started typing some code. Two hours later a pixel boi popped up on the computer screen. He then realized he didn't give a name to the Pixel boi, nor did he make a program to send commands to the pixel boi. '' ''Flame nicknamed the pixel boi "Crystal" because of its blue color, and started to work on a program to send commands to the pixel boi. He finished the program 3 hours later, and named it "Pixelcommander". Flame cloned Crystal so the original could play with its clone. Flame had nothing to do now, so he turned on the TV and switched to a News channel. Specifically, the SNN News channel. The news headline on that moment was about 3 Puppet boiz that mysteriously fell from the sky on Balloosh, moved on their own, and hypnotized not only boiz, but pretty much anyone it stumbles upon. That was Flame's doing, as he discarded 3 Puppet boiz that were broken on the previous week. The journalist said "While investigating the Puppet boiz, the QWB has found out the owner of the Puppet boiz seems to be a dragon boi. Their identity is unknown, but the QWB is looking further into it. We'll keep you updated.". Flame got a bit worried at first, but then he realized he had all the tools he needed to protect himself or any of his allies, in case the QWB finds out who he is and what he has done. "I got all the Puppet boiz ready, Flame!" Flow yelled. "Alright. How long is it gonna take 'til we get to Jamaa, Goldcoin?" Flame asked Goldcoin. "About 11 hours at the speed the plane's going right now." Goldcoin answered. What should Flame say? A) "Can you go a bit faster though? I want to get there sooner." B) "Go as fast as you can! We've got everything ready now, and i don't want to wait!" C) "Ok, that sounds good." The City - Made By F.U. (Fandom User) - Status: Ongoing In this story, you control a Wolf Boi. They have no name; if they ever had one, they’ve long forgotten it. They’ve lived on the streets of a dark, dirty, near-abandoned city slum for all of their life. It’s sort of pointless to worry about names or identities when there are much more important things to worry about. Like food, for example. The Wolf Boi smells a rather enticing scent coming from a nearby garbage can. They quietly walk over to it and look around. '' ''The streets are empty, of course. Or, they look empty; the Wolf Boi knows all too well that they aren’t the only creature lurking about. Well, back to the garbage can. They can smell meat, beans, and all sorts of delicacies inside. But should they tip it over? It could make a lot of noise and alert everyone nearby. But there aren’t any people nearby, anyway. It won’t matter when all the food is gone. What should the Wolf Boi do? A) Tip over the garbage can, of course. There’s nobody here. B) Don’t tip the can. They can quickly and quietly remove the can’s lid and grab something without making noise. C) Leave the can completely. It’s too risky, and there are probably other chances to get food anyway. It’s probably best to just grab something. Carefully, the Wolf Boi stands on its hind legs and gingerly puts its paws under the garbage can’s lid. It takes some effort, but they manage to slide the lid off of the can. If only their balance was a bit better; suddenly, they wobble, and accidentally fall onto the can, making it crash to the ground with a loud CLANG. So much for “quickly and quietly”. Then, a flicker of movement in the shadows. And an angry, blood-chilling hiss. The Wolf Boi turns around, suddenly surrounded by a clan of mangy Kitty Boiz. They’re fairly common in the slum; cruel and cunning, they fight with everything they’ve got and aren’t afraid to kill. The Wolf Boi should defend themselves somehow. Or maybe it isn’t worth it. The spilled food is still there, anyway. What should they do? A) Growl at the Kitty Boiz menacingly. They’re not scared of a couple of cats. B) Run. They’re not risking themselves for food. Kitty Boiz can be vicious. C) Back up and stand defensively between the Kitty Boiz and the food. Finders, keepers. D) Calmly walk back to the food and start eating. The Kitty Boiz probably won’t try anything, seeing as the Wolf Boi is bigger than them. The Wolf Boi can easily take them on. They let out a low growl of warning, sending the clan scattering back into the shadows; an oddly quick victory. They turn back to the food, only to see that it is all gone. Those varmints stole it. They’ve got nerve, no fibbing that; but not a scrap of food is left. (W.I.P.) Category:Stories